


Le repos des guerriers

by TsukiyomiHimeKuran



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation - Freeform, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, WangXian
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiyomiHimeKuran/pseuds/TsukiyomiHimeKuran
Summary: Petit moment de douceur pour Lan Zhan et Wei Ying !
Relationships: Lan Wangji & Wei Wuxian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Le repos des guerriers

**Author's Note:**

> Mo Dao Zu Shi est un drama, un animé et une novel ! Rien n'est à moi mais j'adore vraiment cette œuvre dont je bénis l'auteure ! Mais je me permets d'embêter nos héros préférés ! *ricanements*   
> Je tiens tout de même à préciser que mes pages ne sont en aucun cas pour les homophobes, alors si certains viennent ici, dégagez, sérieusement !   
> Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue aux fans de cette oeuvre, aux yaoistes et aux personnes ouvertes d'esprit ! Bonne lecture à vous!

Le repos des Guerriers

Wei Wuxian ou Wei Ying pour les intimes ne s’était pas ennuyer depuis sa réincarnation et maintenant que tout était résolu, l’ancien Patriarche se sentait totalement libre de se détendre aussi, il ne s’en privait pas depuis que lui, Lan Zhan et les disciples Lan étaient revenus à Gusu au Repaire des Nuages. Son compagnon d’aventure le laissait faire ce dont il avait envie tant qu’il n’outrepassait pas les règles de la Secte Lan. Aussi, outre les méditations et les entraînements à l’épée auxquelles le jeune homme participaient volontiers, il avait rapidement prit l’habitude de s’allonger sous les arbres et de se perdre si loin dans ses pensées que souvent ; pour ne pas dire à chaque fois, les petits protégés de Lan Zhan venaient l’entourer et ainsi lui tenir compagnie. Si les premières fois, Wei Ying n’avait pas vraiment su comment réagir, il avait rapidement sourit devant la confiance des petites boules de fourrures à son égard et ne s’en était plus inquiétés, les laissant faire comme bon leur semblait. Après tout, leur présence ne le dérangeait pas.

Le Cultivateur Démoniaque ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupir de bien-être alors qu’il fermait les yeux sur le ciel sans nuages. Il se laissa complètement allé et abaissa sa garde pour la première fois depuis longtemps, y compris de sa première vie. L’ancien Patriarche sonda son cœur pour la première fois depuis que toute sa mémoire lui était revenue. Ce même cœur qui avait déjà battu pour le second leader de la Secte Lan, Lan Zhan plus de quinze ans auparavant. Wei Ying ne saurait réellement dire à quel moment il en était tombé amoureux mais il savait qu’il ne s’était rendu compte de cet amour si profond qu’à l’aube de sa propre première mort. Avec tout ce qu’il avait subi, le jeune cultivateur aurait pu se changer en fantôme maléfique mais ce fut cet amour qui l’en dissuada finalement. Il s’était donc détourné du monde des vivants avant que Mo XuanYu ne l’invoque et lui offre son corps pour sa vengeance. En apprenant davantage à connaître l’élu de son cœur, les sentiments de Wei Ying s’étaient brutalement réveillés et il n’avait pu les contenir. Bien sûr, lui et Lan Zhan avaient finis par s’unir charnellement après s’être dévoilés l’un à l’autre du fond de leurs cœurs, mettant leurs âmes à nues mais finalement, le dernier des Wei désirait bien plus que cela. Ils avaient perdus plus de dix ans et le joueur de flûte se savait maintenant parfaitement incapable de supporter un nouvel éloignement de la sorte. c’était un besoin vital pour lui. Son vœu le plus cher. S’unir pour de bon à l’homme qu’il aimait plus que tout. Cela aux yeux de tous, bien que ceux qui les connaissaient les considéraient comme mariés. Il se laissa finalement aller à rêver d’un mariage, un doux sourire aux lèvres. La paix régnait et l’atmosphère était remplie de sérénité. Aussi, le sommeil ne tarda guère à l’emmener au creux de ses bras.

Un peu plus tard, Lan Zhan quittait la bibliothèque après plusieurs heures de lecture intensive. Bien qu’y étant habitué, le jeune homme à la cithare préférait éviter les migraines et connaissant parfaitement ses limites, s’accordait donc du repos. Son premier réflexe fut de retourner dans ses appartements mais il n’y trouva pas celui qui hantait son cœur et ses pensées de manière presque obsessionnelle depuis plus de dix ans. Avant de se soupirer. Son bien-aimé n’appréciait guère rester enfermé, il était aussi sauvage et insaisissable que le vent lui-même. Cela n’avait pas changé, même après une mort. Il en était aussi heureux qu’agacé. Mais ce trait de caractère faisait partie intégrante de la personnalité de Wei Ying. L’une des nombreuses facettes qu’il avait appris à aimer. Avec un fantôme de sourire, il se décida à prendre tout de même un livre avec lui et entreprit de chercher la silhouette aimée et familière dans les jardins de la Secte. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver d’ailleurs. Sans faire de bruit, Lan Zhan se rendit auprès d’un Wei Ying assoupi comme un bien-heureux et s’allongea près de lui, sans le quitter de ses yeux dorés.

\- Wei Ying… Wǒ ài nǐ.

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*toute contente de son premier texte sur ce fandom_ * Hi hi ! Alors ne suis-je pas géniale ? 

_*gros blanc*_

Moi : _*tombe à la renverse_ * Mais vous êtes sérieux, les gars ?! 

Wen Ning : _*tapote l'épaule de l'auteure*_ Ils roucoulent, Dame Tsukiyomi… 

Moi : _*goutte derrière la tête_ * Je m'en doute mais franchement, ils abusent ! _*se rend compte de la présence du Général Fantôme*_ Bah, tu sais quoi, vu que tu es là, on va pouvoir causer ! 

Wen Ning : _*commence à flipper*_ Euh… Oui, si vous voulez… _Au secours, Maître Wei !_

_*Affaire à suivre… ou pas xD*_


End file.
